Taming the Beast
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: "Sakura, take off your clothes." Damn Sasuke, way to get straight to the point...


-o-

-o-o-o-

_Taming the Beast_

-o-o-o-

-o-

Sasuke Uchiha hated being left out.

It was one of his main reasons for returning to Konoha after 3 long years, though he had way to much pride to ever admit it. But just the fact that he had returned without completing his goal of killing Itachi must have said something to his thick-skulled teamates, as they accepted him back with open arms.

Well, Naruto had. Sakura was a different story.

But right now, that was far from the point. The point was that most of the former rookie nine (Sasuke couldn't help but notice it was only the guys) were gathered at the training grounds, not actually _training _but instead being fascinated by something within the gates.

"God, the way she _moves_-" Sauske heard someone say, itching his curiousity.

"I know, she's like a tornado-"

"Damn, Sakura-chan really grew up..."

_WHAT?_

WHAT WERE THESE BASTARDS SAYING ABOUT HIS SAKURA?

Before Sasuke knew what he was doing, he had barged past Shikamaru and wedged himself inbetween the dobe and Kiba, intent on finding out what was so interesting.

Past the rusted training gates was Sakura, beating the shit out of anything she could get her hands on.

She looked _pissed._

And, to put it simply, it was fucking _hot._

It's true men were attracted to young, strong women, and Sakura was the epidome of that. But Sasuke _did not _remember her ever growing into the powerful young woman in front of him. What happened to his cry-baby teammate, the one who pledged her undying love to him? These days, she seemed more interested in reading medical scrolls than winning him over.

"Dobe."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell happened to Sakura."

Naruto tore his eyes away from his beautiful Sakura-chan to give his best friend a cheesy grin. "Eh? So you're finally realizing that Sakura-chan's a force to be reckoned with, huh?"

"Hn." Sasuke's eye twitched. He didn't have the patience for Naruto's nonsense. "Dobe. I meant _why _does she look so..."

"Pissed?" Naruto questioned, looking back at Sakura curiously. She was now repeatedly slamming her slim body into a boulder, wearing it down with each it. It was strange, the things men got off on. "I dunno, teme. But somebody better calm her down before Konoha ends up destroyed again."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, watching his former teammate with an odd look on his face. Did she really not notice the audience, or just not care?

Suddenly, Sakura stilled. Her head snapped towards the gate, where Sasuke was somehow magically alone.

_Those bastards ditched me..._

Sakura, still scowling, raised an eyebrow at him.

_Great, now she thinks I'm a stalker..._

As the pink haired menace approached the training grounds exit, Sasuke had the strangest urge to run in the opposite direction. Sakura was practically _oozing _murderous intend...

But he was an Uchiha. And Uchiha's are afraid of nothing.

"What the _hell _do you think you're _doing, _Uchiha?" Sakura demanded, stomping up to him and not stopping until their noses were almost touching. This was quite a feat, since Sakura had to stande on her tippy toes so they would see eye-to-eye.

Sasuke gave her the patented Uchiha smirk. "Stopping by. Angry, much?"

"NO!" Sakura snapped. "But maybe if you _assholes-_" She annunciated, spit flying in his face, "had actually shown up to training today, I wouldn't of had to miss work for nothing, and I wouldn't have a_ shitload of paper work to do tonight!_"

Sasuke blinked. "We had a training session planned for today?"

And that's how Sasuke Uchiha found himself wandering back to Naruto's apartment, where he was crashing for the time being, with a loving purple bruise covering his right eye.

"Damn. If only you still wore that ass-bow, teme. It would've matched!"

-o-

HOHOHOHOHO. Who did that rich pretty boy think he was? HOW DARE HE ASK HER 'we had training today?' ALL INNOCENT-LIKE, AS IF SHE HADN'T MISSED OUT ON A DAY OF WORK FOR THEIR SHIT.

PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT AT THE HOSPITAL.

HOW DARE THEY STAND HER UP?

Capslock-unleash the motherfuckin' fury.

Okay, Sakura sighed, let's calm down now.

Deep breath.

Deep breath.

Deep. Breath.

...Yeah. No good. She still felt like ripping the stuffing out of the first thing she could lay her hands on.

Lucky for Sakura, some unlucky soul was on her doorstep, ringing her doorbell.

Oh, Sakura grinned to herself, _hello next victim._

-o-

"Sasuke?" Sakura blinked, wondering why her former teammate was standing in her doorway, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot, at 8 p.m. on a monday night. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glowered at her, which was somewhat of an amusing sight considering the fresh black eye she had given him. "Hn. The Dobe's out of ice packs."

Snickering, Sakura led him inside her apartment, stopping in the small kitchenette. If Sasuke had to pick a word to descibe Sakura's house, it would have to be...sunny.

Unlike Naruto's apartment, all the windows were sparkling clean. He could see the stars from the small window above her kitchen sink. The walls were painted a cheery yellow, with hardwood floors and plush baby-blue carpeting to match.

...Well, none of it actually _matched, _but the place looked lived in in the best kind of way, in Sasuke's opinion.

Sakura, noticing Sasuke's gaze around the apartment, grinned. "Cute, huh? I got it at a great price, too!"

"It's small."

"Yeah, so's your penis."

Sasuke nearly choked on the small bowl of rice she'd placed in front of him. Sakura, however, went on as if she hadn't said anything remotely inappropriate.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke finally got the gull to say what'd he come there to. "Mm...Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She eyed him suspiciously. Sasuke rarely asked questions, normally just demanding the things and information that he needed.

But Sasuke knew how to calm down a raging Sakura, it had been a skill of his back in their genin days.

"Sakura, take off your clothes."

And Sasuke almost found himself with his second black eye of the night.

_Almost._

"Sasuke." Sakura said, eyes hard. "Release my hands this instant."

Sasuke smirked, rather liking the position they were in right now. "Nah. I like having you this close..." He breathed the last part in her ear, sending little shivers of pleasure shooting up Sakura's spine.

He had her pressed against the countertop, hands held firmly behind her back. Sakura would've been angry if she weren't so shocked.

"Sasuuuuke..." Sakura whined, hoping this tactic would work. "_Please _let me go, I'm hungry! And I need to taste my miso soup to check if it's ready..."

"I taste better, anyway." And then his lips were on hers, cutting off any thoughts of dinner or training or paperwork Sakura might have had on her mind.

-o-

The sun peeked through the blinds of Sakura's bedroom, and she cracked an eye open tiredly.

What time was it...?

Glancing at her alarm clock, Sakura saw the numbers 10:45 blinking back at her. It took her all of three seconds to take that in...

And three more seconds to realize that a very asleep, very _naked _Sasuke Uchiha was lying next to her in bed.

And then...

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! NOW TSUNADE'S GOING TO PILE ME DOWN WITH EVEN _MORE _PAPERWORK!"

But inwardly, Sasuke was smirking, because he knew how to calm her down.

And honestly, Sasuke couldn't say he minded too much.

-o-

_fin. _

Sequel?

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
